Identity Crisis
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Dante recieves a mysterious, unmarked email and against his usual inclinations, he looks into it. Little did he know that what he was about to discover would take the mighty hunters of Devil May Cry by storm. DantexTrish VergilxOC


A bored huff sounded throughout the otherwise quiet room. Lazy, lidded blue eyes were glazed over as they scanned the collection of texts and graphics scrolling on the screen. Dante absent-mindedly chewed on his bottom lip, sure that he was physically present in his bedroom at the moment, but admittedly in a distant land mentally.

Business had been painfully slow recently and filling in the sudden influx of time had proven to be quite the task for the hunter. Interestingly enough, it wasn't because there was nothing for him to do; quite the contrary.

Dante snorted to himself, a tendril a white hair fluttering lightly against the side of his nose.

There were plenty of things that he could and, quite frankly, needed to do but he was having trouble actually settling on which to choose first. Of course this was nothing new to him. In fact, it was only step two in a vicious, stagnating cycle: have extra time, try to decide what to do from a list of stuff and then...get distracted and end up procrastinating; which was exactly what was happening currently.

He was sure he had been surfing the web for at least an hour or so, wasting time and nodding off occasionally. He slowly reached up and ran a hand through his hair, scratching his stubble and titling his head as an electronic beep alerted him to a new email received. Furrowing his brows he clicked over to the tab and was slightly annoyed to see an unfamiliar sender; he hated spam.

_'The junk mail of the digital world. What a waste of time...'_

As he was about to send the offending mail to the digital trash heap, the preview panel caught his attention. He shifted slightly, reaching down briefly to readjust himself from the wedgie he had been feeling since he flopped down on his bed to lounge. His face twisted into a confused expression as he looked at the message; it was only a link to a website and nothing else.

"Hm."

Taking a hard look at the link for a few moments, he opted to begin typing the URL into the address bar instead of clicking it...just in case it was some bogus attempt at sabotaging his laptop. Hitting the enter key and leaning back against the headboard, he stretched as he waited for the page to load up.

"What...?" He slowly leaned forward, not sure what he was seeing. "Fanfiction dot net? The heck is this?" he mumbled to himself. His eyes scanned the page and locked onto a familiar title.

_'How did this get here? I've never put anything...'_

He quickly clicked the section titled 'Devil May Cry' and his mouth fell open, suddenly going dry as the Sahara Desert. There were _thousands_ of entries and it seemed his name had been thrown around quite a bit. He frowned deeply as he glanced at the various titles and summaries and blinking a couple of times, his mind struggled to determine if he was dreaming or not. Just at a glance, he found a few accurate things recorded about him but some of these mystery details seemed strange at the very least, if not outright false.

_'What is this?'_

Was he being monitored or something? Was this what they called the 'dark web'? Was this the work of 'Big Brother' as some conspiracy theorists drone on about on the street corners? He glanced around the room, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He had to find out what this was and who was responsible for it. He shook his head. The last thing he needed was for some maniac to be stalking him or loitering about his personal space to try and keep tabs on him for some random reason. Surely if that was happening, whoever was behind this had no good intentions for doing it. Of course he thanked his _dear dad_ for the _advantage_ of extra exposure and unwanted attention that he gained from merely being born.

_'Yet another piece of trash to attend to from the mess he left behind...'_

A part of him felt he should have been somewhat used to it by now. This wouldn't be the first time he had been stalked for ominous reasons. It was kind of amusing to him how at this point anyone tried to secretly do anything regarding him. Surely if they knew of him well enough to compile this...this...whatever it was with seemingly so much effort, they shouldn't fail to realize that he wasn't so oblivious to not know when someone was after him...or what happened to those who decided to do so. Of course, he had to admit, this was a new approach that he had not seen coming. And who was _actually_ bold enough to send him a direct link to make him aware of all this stuff anyway? A whistle blower? Or maybe the culprit themselves...A sociopath maybe?

Sighing in exasperation he jerked his head, whipping his hair from his eyes. He went completely still and his eye twitched slightly at what he noticed next. Not only did he see _his_ name, but he also saw Vergil's, Trish's and quite a few others that he was familiar with.

_'Kyrie...Lady...Lucia...Nero...!'_

So everyone was being watched...? Great. Just great. He clicked over to open a new tab. Whatever this was, he was determined to get to the bottom of it. If someone wanted his attention, now they had it and they may be regretting it very soon. He was not one to be taunted and he was surely not going to sit idly by if he or the others were being targeted. He had finally come to a place where he actually started to feel some sense of normalcy and, somewhat, consistency in his life and he was unwilling to allow any potential threats to go unchecked.

* * *

After a couple of hours of digging through the internet for information, Dante was feeling a lot more relaxed. He was relieved to have discovered that this strange site was not something that posed a real threat to him or those he cared about. Well, not a serious one anyway. The only threats that could come of this would be to his ego, his manhood and his sanity. From his findings, he concluded that this was merely a collection of stories written by a bunch of fanatics seemingly posessing various levels of mental stability (some of the summaries were just flat-out nuts) and it almost flattered him to see so many things written about him by random people. Almost. All in all, it seemed pretty harmless and he decided it was not all much different than a bunch of tabloids.

He had read a couple of the short ones already and found them to be kind of boring. In fact, as he read he found himself scoffing and picking apart some of the things detailed about him rather than focusing on the actual storylines being presented. But it hadn't been all dry, he had actually been learning some new stuff too. Like that the short, single-page stories were usually called 'one-shots'; Although some other ones were called 'drabbles'. Drabbles. That was fun to say. He didn't know why they called them that or what the difference between the two were though.

The one he was currently reading was about him and some glasses chick that he met at a cafe in New York city. It started with him eating pizza and drinking beer in his "pigsty of an office" when he decided to travel for some random case that didn't really make sense to him. Along the way, he supposedly ran into this girl while trying to get a strawberry sundae that he stiffed the waiter for and suddenly realized he needed her to help him with his case or something.

_'As if i'm so incapable of handling myself.'_

Dante rolled his eyes and leaned back crossing his arms. He was beginning to notice a certain theme in what he was reading and he silently hoped it was only a coincidence. Thus far it seemed it was common for him to be kind of a moron, all he ate was pizza and strawberry sundaes, and all he drank was beer.

"Can I eat some chips and have some water or something? I'm not that simple, damn!" he shook his head as he continued to read.

He soon found out that the chick's name was Adeniala.

_'Weird.'_

And she was a teenage runaway trying to make a living after escaping an abusive family.

_'Okay...she decided not to go to the local authorities because...? And how did this kid have the resources to run away across the country?'_

And she somehow was the only one in her family who had some freaky powers that made her pretty much invincible.

_'Um, sure.'_

And, he was sleeping with her.

"What the hell?!" Dante threw his arms in the air. Did people also think he was some kind of pedo?!

Dante angrily backed out of the story feeling violated from what he had just read. His face was twisted into a grimace as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the ceiling. Although he had only read a few of these things he had an inkling that this was only the tip of the iceberg. He sincerely thought he was at least a little more respected than this but apparently something was amiss. He never took tabloids or news stories featuring him too seriously, in fact he couldn't have cared less about what they said about him; He decided to just let his services and all the people he has helped speak for him instead. But this was beginning to get under his skin for some odd reason.

_'Dante the dumb pizza, sundae, beer pedophile guy.'_

He suddenly wanted to punch something. Was it because it wasn't the media this time? Was that it? The media is expected to spin stuff for ratings and subscriptions but to see this kind of portrayal of him from who he assumed were everyday people...he was feeling a little heated. What had he done to deserve this?

Glancing back at the screen, Vergil's name caught his eye and his interest was piqued again. Scrolling a little, he scanned the summary and began to laugh. He felt a bit better that, based on the summary, he wasn't the only one being disrespected. So maybe he wasn't simply being picked on for some random reason by a bunch of people like he was beginning to think. Clicking the title to glance over the first chapter, a grin slowly began to appear onto his face and he held back another laugh. Standing from his bed, he straightened his pajama pants and padded his way to the door.

He didn't want to comb through all this stuff by himself; if not for any other reason but for his own sake. Vergil and the others had a right to know about this too though right? He couldn't help but be curious about what they would think about the fact that they had such a thing dedicated to them and how they would feel about some of the details inside. Would they care? Would they be insulted like he was? Was he overreacting by letting this stuff rustle his feathers or were his feelings truly warranted?

Either way, he was going to find out. Maybe killing all this extra time won't be so hard after all.

**A/N: !Attention! The character names, fanfiction titles and details of the fics referenced in this story are fictional; I made them up. Any similarities between the fictional character names, fanfiction titles and details of the fics in this story and actual characters, fanfiction titles and details of any fics on this site is purely coincidental and unintentional.**

**Also, thanks for reading :)**

**~Blair**


End file.
